


Existing Contact : Adrien Agreste

by JustAFigment



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Knows, Alya-centric, Chat fucked up, Identity Reveal, Multi, Shenanigans, based on a comic by Lairep on tumblr, chat noir dress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFigment/pseuds/JustAFigment
Summary: Follows the events of this comic by Lairep! : https://lairep.tumblr.com/post/161122910258After snapping several pictures of your friendly neighborhood cat hero, Alya shows Chat Noir a picture of one of Marinette's new outfit designs based off him later that day. Enamored by the 'very flattering' design, he insists the ladyblogger send him a copy of the photo and gives her his real number.A number that our lovely reporter already has...





	1. Message Sent

_     ****Beep! _ __  
  


 

_  
_ _     ****Contact Already Exists. _

 

 

 

_     ****Edit Contact Adrien Agreste(Sunshine Child)? _

 

 

 

That…

 

That couldn’t be right. She must have typed the number in wrong.   
  
Double checking the piece of paper she’d been handed by half of Paris’s miraculous super hero team, Alya punched in the numbers again.   
  
  
  
_     ****Beep! _ __  
  


 

_  
_ _     ****Contact Already Exists. _

 

 

 

_     ****Edit Contact Adrien Agreste(Sunshine Child)? _

 

 

 

****+33635124…

 

“Ho-ly shit.” There was no freaking way. “Holy  _ shit. _ ” She’d discovered the identity of Chat Noir. “ _ Holy. Shit. _ ” Correction. He had handed her his identity with zero questions asked. Her surrounding bedroom faded away at the edges of her vision as the bright smiling face of Adrien Agreste beamed back up at her from the screen of her phone.

 

She had been sitting behind Chat Noir since day one. This whole time, trying to figure out just who the two heroes were, and he was right in front of her. Well, in front of Marinette.

 

Oh, holy shit. The stars are brightly shining like a mother fu-

 

Chat Noir thought Marinette was cute. Cute enough to blow his cover.  _ Adrien _ thought Marinette was cute enough to blow his cover.    
  
_ Oh my god. My ship is sailing _ .

 

A pause.

  
_ Ladynoir is dead. _

 

A superhero thought her best friend was hot.   
  
_ Goodbye Ladynoir, Hello Marichat. _

 

Sometimes it was fun to be a shipper. Wait. Wait a minute. This wasn’t right. Adrien and Chat Noir were almost nothing alike? This had to be some kind of mistake.   
  
She punched the numbers into her phone one more time, just to make sure it hadn’t been a slip of the finger some how. Even though she’d analyzed the scrawled digits against the digital ones, identical as they were, maybe it wasn’t…

 

Was Adrien’s number wrong in her phone? Maybe she flubbed on that one. Kind, pleasant, proper Adrien couldn’t be the pun flinging flirt that was Chat Noir, right? He was so brash and bold and outgoing and reckless and so incredibly selfless… Even if he was a bit of a bragger sometimes. Adrien was so reserved and polite and awkward most of the time. Then again, when they were out of school he  _ could _ get a bit more rambunctious… And his sense of humor  _ was _ somewhat awful. He did like his puns. Nino  _ had _ mentioned Adrien’s ridiculous room with it’s climbing wall and zip line… And he did play basketball and practiced fencing. Could it be that the sunshine child was actually the sunshine kitten?

 

She groaned, flinging herself back onto her bed and keeping a very close grip on her phone. Like hell was she going to lose the most damning evidence she’d ever gotten her hands on. Especially not when every time she thought she was getting close, her clues always managed to slip out of her grasp.

 

Then something hit her like a flash.

 

No way was Ladybug over five thousand years old.

 

The history textbook… Ladybug  _ did _ go to their school.

 

That meant there were forty-three girls she needed to re-evaluate for heroine esque qualities.

 

_ If _ Adrien actually  _ was _ Chat Noir, anyway. Her brain just did not want to mesh the two images in her mind. Sure she could draw some similarities past the whole tall, blonde, and gorgeous connections, but the two boys in her brain retained an impossible split that refused to sew itself together. Hell, she could have drawn similarities between Nino and Chat if she tried hard enough, but she’d seen Nino get akumatized and then the cat hero appeared on the scene, so he was definitely out.

 

Actually, she knew a lot of boys from that had been akumatized she could rule out.

 

Had Adrien been among them?

 

Alya groaned once more, rolling over to bury her face into a pillow and absolutely growl out her frustrations.

 

Adrien Agrest as Chat Noir.

 

Another grumble muffled itself into the cushion. Speculation was speculation. Confirmation had yet to be made. Even a ninety percent chance of accuracy had a one in ten chance of being wrong. Jumping to conclusions had only ended badly in the past, and she was not about to make a fool of herself like she had during her stint as Lady Wifi. Especially not in front of her friends.

 

She pulled the phone up in front of her and tapped the text icon.

 

_     ****[[ hey hero, thanks for the digits _

_     ****[[ drop me a sign youre not pulling my tail and i can send you the pic _

_     ****[[ and maybe some of the extra ones she didnt post ;3 _

 

The tossed her phone, gently, to the side of her pillow and pressed her face back into it’s nest. _ Holy shit.  _ She’d either just sent a text to the leather-clad hero of Paris, the fashion starlette crush of her best friend, or  _ both _ of said boys. 

 

This time the noise that crawled up from the redhead’s throat sounded more like a strangled whine.

 

She wanted to tell Marinette.

 

She wanted to tell Marinette  _ badly _ .

 

She wanted to tell Nino.

 

She wanted to tell Nino… Not as badly, but still pretty bad.

 

Grabbing her phone once more, she flipped over, flicking through her contacts quickly and pressed call. Nino could confirm. Nino could tell her Adrien’s number. And then, when Adrien replied confused, she could tell him that the Chat Noir was more like ChatFISH Noir and trying to impersonate and they could all have a huge laugh about this big misunderstanding.

 

“Hey, babe, what’s up?” Pulsing music beat faintly in the background over the call in the moment of silence after the greeting. He was either working on homework, or avoiding working on homework.    
  
“You are not going to- Wait. No, hang on.” She took a deep breath, a noise of mild confusion drifting along with the music as she composed herself to  _ not _ immediately explode over the whole situation. “Ok. First off, what is Adrien’s phone number. I know I have it, but I’m pretty sure I put it in wrong so if you could double check that for me real quick that’d be great.”

 

“No sweat. It’s...” A soft shuffling noise drifted over the speaker as he dug up the contact on his end quickly. “Three, three, six, five. Five, one, two, four.” Her eyes widened as she matched each number with the scribbled digits on the now very crumpled piece of paper. “Again, ‘sup? Do you have a new master plan for operation Adrinette?” His words curled with amusement. He’d known about her crush for a while now, ever since the Animan incident. Now, Alya hadn’t told him  _ exactly _ who Marinette had been crushing on when she explained why his own pursuit of her was already doomed to failure, but Nino wasn’t anywhere near blind and it hadn’t taken long before he started to put the pieces together on his own.   
  
“Maybe. Depending on a few things, but I can’t say what yet.” The struggle was real. It wasn’t hard to pick up on the whine in her voice as she actively refrained from giving away any of her rapidly growing plot. But boy did it hinge on some pretty big ‘if’s. “Ok, second question, and probably the last one for now and then I gotta go. Mission stuff and all that. Do you remember when Adrien got akumatized?” 

 

She knew it was a loaded question. As the owner of the Ladyblog, she had a very detailed account of every akuma that had happened thus far. She had dozens of reports for most of them, and only a handful that were condensed down to one or two reports due to their focused nature, like the Evillustrator, or Vanisher where they were only concerned with a single target over massive chaos. She was already scrolling back through her archives listing off dozens of names she recognized, but none of them linked back to the bright eyed blonde.

 

“Nuh… No…? I didn’t think he’d even  _ been _ akumatized. Did his dad do it while we weren’t looking or something?” The conflict in his voice made her pause and she switched her attention back to the call.   
  
“No, no, see, it was a trick question. I don’t think he has been either. Somehow he’s managed to dodge the butterfly on this one.” Even over the phone, the relief she felt from the other side of it was tangible. “I just needed to make sure I wasn’t completely missing something that was right in front of my face.”

 

“You, miss a detail? Never.”

 

“Yeah, never again. Thanks hun, you’re the best.” She definitely didn’t sound as cheery as she’d tried to, but right now, everything was just getting more and more confusing. Or was it more and more affirming? “I’ll talk to you tomorrow when I have more deets.”

 

“Alright. Don’t forget to get some sleep. I know how you get wound up in stuff.”   
  
“Yeah, yeah, love you too. Bye.” She bliped off the call and scrolled back to the text message she’d sent earlier.

 

Still unanswered.

 

Still waiting.

 

She groaned and flipped over to Marinette’s contact.

 

 

_ [[ hey m, got any more shots of that super cute noir dress? _

__ _ [[ I KNOW YOURE GORGEOUS but i dont think even adrikins could have gotten such a rad shot in one _

 

__ **_[[ omg_ **

**_****[[ pls never call him that again_ **

**_****[[ you’re dead to me_ **

**_****[[ i can’t believe_ **

**_****[[ - sent cn03.png -_ **

**_****[[ - sent cn07.png -_ **

**_****[[ - sent cn14.png -_ **

 

_     ****[[ ooh gurl these are amazing!!! _

_     ****[[ hes gonna die _

 

**_****[[ WHO_ **

**_****[[ WHO ALYA_ **

**_****[[ NO_ **

**_****[[ DO NOT_ **

**_****[[ ALYA NO_ **

 

_     ****[[ alya yes _

_     ****[[ ;3 _


	2. More than one way

**_[[ Hey, you’re that wonderful Ladyblogger!_ **

**_[[ Aliah, right?_ **

**_[[ Clawfully sorry about the late reply, but you know how it is purrotecting Paris from nefurious plots._ **

**_[[ Oh, I should also apawlogize for how late it actually is, too. You’re probably already asleep so I’ll try to keep the rest of this to a single message and stop interrupting your cat nap. While I know I should purrobably regret sharing this number, I hope you can understand just how important it is to keep any information such a talented journalist like yourself may be able to garner from this particular string of numbers away from the public eye. True, the information was given freely in a moment of my own weakness, again something I do not regret, but with Hawkmoth still very much on the loose, releasing anything sensitive, even just by word of mouth, could put quite a few people, yourself included, in very real danger. Not to assume you’ve already done your digging, but in the event that you have, it would be greatly appreciated, and rewarded, if you could maybe ke-_ ** **_  
_ ** **** **_[[ -ep your findings under lock and key until a further date where releasing such data would no longer pose quite the active threat it does right now. Also, let’s be real, Ladybug would absolutely kick my tail across Paris and not even be sorry, and you don’t seem like the kind of girl to support animal abuse, right? So if you could help meow’t by keeping your silence, I’d be more than happy to compensate you handsomely._ **

**_[[ … Shoot, I that ended up as two different messages._ **

**_[[ And there I go sending more._ ** ****_  
_ __   
  


Cute. He spelled her name wrong on purpose. 

 

Alya stared at the messages blinking across her phone as the clock on her desk rolled over the three a.m. mark. “He thinks he’s  _ so  _ slick.” One after another the lines of text appeared, slowly bumping her own up past the top margin and out of sight. And then came the wall. 

 

And then some.

 

With the face of the pleasantly smiling blonde staring at her for the last several hours, it was impossible not to read the words in the same kind of voice he used when presenting a common book report. All prim and proper and straight to the point. He even used the appropriate grammar when he’d text. 

 

_ That _ didn’t seem very Chat-like at all.

 

Her eyes turned back to the Ladyblog, scrolling back and forth through post after post, gallery page after gallery page of pictures of the heroes side by side with fans and rescued victims. Shots of all of her friends standing next to Chat Noir at some point or other drifted through a tired mind. All of her friends except Adrien.

 

The only pictures she had of Adrien, however, were ones where he stood next to Ladybug when she was on her own. And one shot of him in front of the hero’s statues in the park, where he’d  _ oh so conveniently _ planted himself in front of the face of Chat Noir after she’d tried time after time for him to step to the side so she could get the entire statue. Every time he complied, though, he’d end up stepping back in front of the cat hero’s face just before the shutter snapped. 

 

And then it started to rain.

 

**_[[ Please, take your time and consider my request. It would be a great favor to both of us if you were able to comply. While I wouldn’t exactly be able to call you my number one favorite citizen, you would definitely be in my number two spot! ...maybe number one and a half if you were still willing to send me that picture (those pictures?) as well! <:3_ **

 

Huh. He was still awake.

 

There was  _ still _ the tiniest chance that her  _ very positive hunch _ could be  _ very very  _ wrong. Then again, there was more than one way to skin a cat, as the saying goes.   
  


_ [[ hey there tiger! _

__ _ [[ you sure youre a cat and not a night owl? _

 

**_[[ A thousand purrdons! I didn’t mean to wake you up._ **

 

__ _ [[ nah dont sweat it i was already up _

__ _ [[ still up _

__ _ [[ you sure do make it hard for a girl to actually sleep if you know what i mean lol _

__ _ [[ jk _

__ _ [[ but about your request… _

 

 

Alya waited. Holding on to her next nugget of words until she saw the little ellipses that let her know he was typing again to pop up before hitting send.

 

 

__ _ [[ m did get me some more pictures _

 

 

The dots disappeared. She left the elephant alone to wait in the room like a fine art installation. Just sitting there, letting the whole world look at it in all of its grey, wrinkly glory. It was tangible,  the pleading reply the boy on the other side of the phone had probably started deteriorating into a loosely contained jumble of joy as the  _ ‘typing...’  _ message returned to the bottom of the text window only to stop again.

 

 

_ [[ i got 3 new ones and man are they cuuuuute _

 

 

The immediate return and disappearance of the message spoke more about the struggle on the other end than she could believe as she let her lips finally curve up into a wicked grin.

 

**_[[ Three more?_ **

__ _ [[ wow _

__ _ [[ that was a long time for just two little words _

__ _ [[ - sent chaton_noire.png - _

__ _ [[ theres the one from earlier _

__ _ [[ dont do anything with it that i wouldnt do _

 

 

The typing dots returned yet again only to flicker over the screen again and again. Ever the eloquent master of wordplay, it seemed the kitty had his own tongue. Was she having fun tugging his leash?

 

Yeah, yeah she was.

 

Was she going to stop?

 

That was yet to be seen.

 

In truth, she wasn’t sure. The thought of Adrien absolutely squirming in his room at getting his paws on some not-so-risque pictures of her best friend and absolutely drooling over them in secret  _ should _ have probably come off as a little bit creepy. And it probably would have, if it were anyone else. Well, almost anyone else, if Chat Noir ended up  _ not _ being Adrien, but there was no way for her to one hundred percent, without a doubt, prove it until  maybe later that day at school.

 

 

_ [[ you ok over there sunshine? _

__ _ [[ or are you ACTUALLY doing something i wouldnt do? >:3 _

 

 

The speed at which the dots returned was startlingly fast, and Alya let out a bark of a laugh. Quickly stifled, she set her computer to sleep mode and left the blog for now. If she laid down she could still get a few hours of sleep.   
  
  


**_[[ I was doing no such thing, thank you very much._ **

**** **_[[ I was simply taking time to admire the fine craftsmanship of the seamwork and material choices._ **

**** **_[[ Purrish the thought of being so disrespectful to such a fine young lady. I am a gentlecat, after all._ **

 

__ _ [[ hey i never said you were doing anything ~naughty~ _

__ _ [[ that was your own conclusion _

_     [[ now i see how squeaky clean your kitty mind actually is hmm _

 

**_[[ Wait, hang on._ **

 

_     [[ not very _

 

**_[[ It is the cleanest. I don’t know what you’re talking about._ **

**_[[ I would never._ **

 

_     [[ really? _

_     [[ cause i totally would _

_     [[ no questions asked _

 

**_[[ . . ._ **

 

_     [[ and thus the wheels turn _

 

**_[[ NO. No they do not._ **

**_[[ Alya._ **

**_[[ Behave._ **

 

_     [[ ah ha so you do know how to spell my name right _

_     [[ lol that didnt take long at all _

_     [[ gj _

 

 

Finally, after hours of scouring through the Ladyblog and digging through dozens upon dozens of pictures and videos that never made it onto the blog, she pushed away from her computer. Silence reigned on the tiny phone screen as she settled down onto her bed. The tiny dots never returned that night. Maybe she’d pushed him a little too far? Maybe he was just trying to make an actual plan of attack on how to handle ‘the situation’ he’d caused for himself.

 

Either way, it was far, far too late at night to be dealing with whatever these shenanigans were, and whether or not Chat  _ was _ Adrien, she had school again in a handful of hours, and he probably did too.

 

You know. Unless he, somehow, wasn’t Adrien.


End file.
